


Closer

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Series: Of Hunters and Hellblazers [26]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Constandean, Drabble, M/M, Six Six Sex, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smells like smoke, and it’s almost right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

He smells like smoke, and it’s almost right. It’s almost familiar. The smell is still wrong though, a little bit too acrid, a little bit too much Hell and not enough fire. A little more wrong than cigarette and clove, but it’s close. It’s so damn close. At least it’s not the earth and cold blood smell of that damn Darkness.

Dean gasps and rolls back into the needy stretch of his own body, ‘responsive’ isn’t that what the Hellblazer called him? His body gives him away, his hips beg for more, and he barely stops himself from actually begging for it when he feels that perfect aching burn of Constantine’s cock so close but not enough. Doesn’t want to give the bastard the satisfaction even though they both know what this is. The degradation of it is at least half the kink. Dean Winchester on his damn knees and biting his own wrist to stop from crying out. That’s the sell. That’s the fucking _deal_. Knowing that didn’t stop him wanting it though.

Didn’t stop Dean’s body from reacting like a trained fucking dog to Constantine’s cocky smile. Didn’t stop the way it felt to get his hands in the Hellblazer’s outdated bleach-blond hair. Knowing what he wanted and why he wanted it didn’t stop Dean’s skin from goddamn singing at his too-cold touch. Didn’t stop Dean from stripping them both the freaking moment he stepped into the Devil’s Trap. Knowing what this is didn’t stop him wanting it so bad his teeth hurt. Didn’t stop him breaking every single spoken and unspoken rule they ever held.

Doesn’t _stop_ him now. Doesn’t stop him rolling back into it. Doesn’t stop him pressing back and letting the bastard thrust into him. Doesn’t stop him wanting it, either. Doesn’t stop it feeling _so_ goddamn good. The first real thrust makes Dean lose his breath in a shuddered gasp. A hot slide of pleasure and pressure that he wants but isn’t quite ready for. Isn’t quite ready for the way it hits deep and true and so familiar he’d cry if he had anything left at all. He bends into it instead, lets each harsh snap and slide of it push him closer to oblivion. Lets the erotic burn of it fill him and flow through him. Lets himself slide with it and follow each sharp movement with another gasp of breath. Dean closes his eyes and _pretends_ for a moment longer. Constantine has always fucked like he was possessed anyway. What’s the freaking difference.

His hands are still too cold when they bite into Dean’s skin. They dig into Dean's hips and pull him back, rough and controlling. Dean’s grip on the demon killing knife in his right hand tightens even as his body clenches in a frantic rush to the edge of bliss instead. He bows his back and his head, holds himself ready, to come or to fight - it’s pretty much the same anyway. So long as it’s a distraction. He can almost forget, the smoke and the fear and Death and...

_Don’t you fucking **touch** me Winchester..._

The demon bites Dean’s shoulder when it comes and Dean fucking lets it. He let it get this far so why not. Hell, he half dragged it here for this in the first place. Lets the Demon Constantine make him bleed because the real one won’t. He’s still not really sure how he got stuck in this cycle of want, and need, and substitute but here he is. Here they are. Hot, and hard, and bleeding to break. Dean comes with his own blood on his neck and sulfur on his tongue. And he doesn’t really care. It’s close enough and he’ll kill it later, if he has to. It’s close enough for now.

At least the Dark is clearing. At least the light might break through. At least the Hellblazer’s skin will crawl when he hears about it, maybe even worse than Dean’s did doing it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Sorry!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \- Yes, Closer is from the NiN song.  
> \- Yes, this is exactly 666 words. I am really that odd.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [www.kittyaugust.tumblr.com](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
